


the things you want for no reason other than wanting them

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Lostbelt 5.5 Spoilers, Other, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Ashiya tries to become intimate with their Master.
Relationships: Ashiya Douman | Alter Ego/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 24
Kudos: 77





	the things you want for no reason other than wanting them

From Ashiya’s admittedly limited understanding of human intimacy, they should feel closer to Ritsuka when they kiss him.

It does feel nice. They’re too much of a hedonist to pretend otherwise. It feels good to move their lips against his, and even better when he parts his lips in a gasp and they slip their tongue inside. That part is as they expected.

But do they feel closer to Ritsuka? Does their heart beat faster when they pull back and look at him? They can’t tell, but they think it’s mostly arousal that makes their pulse race.

“Douman…?”

This isn’t intimate enough. Yes, that must be it. A simple kiss just won’t do.

They press their lips to Ritsuka’s neck, remembering to mind their fangs. As tempting as it is to draw blood and hear Ritsuka cry out, this is their beloved Master. Even they know that humans don’t hurt the people they love.

The sound that Ritsuka makes is still satisfying, a low groan of their name. He tilts his neck to give them more room. A foolish Master who trusts them not to bite into their carotid artery.

The thought makes them warm. Then, they must be doing something right! Yes, yes, exactly! They double down, sucking a red mark onto his skin. Whether he can hide it from Mash is no concern of theirs.

They push him back onto the bed, and he doesn’t resist. When they grind against him, he moans, and they can feel him stiffen against them. Perfect. They want to feel connected, and this is the easiest way. They push his clothes aside, careful not to nick him with their nails, and simply disappear their own clothes.

When they straddle him, he grabs their hips to hold them still. “Douman, hey, you can’t just do that without preparing yourself…!”

“Nnn? And how should I do that?” They waggle their clawed fingers at him. “You’ll feel plenty good without it, my Master.”

He huffs. “Let me prepare you. I don’t want to hurt you, even if you’re into that.”

They feel warm again. Maybe the preparation stage is more important to intimacy than they realized. “As you wish!”

Ritsuka fumbles through his bedstand until he finds the lube, which he squeezes on his fingers. He’s painstakingly slow when he slides one finger inside and starts to stretch them.

For someone used to discomfort, it doesn’t feel like much, even when he adds a second finger. They’re pretty sure they’re capable of taking him without this much prep work, and they’re impatient to feel closer to him, but for their Master’s sake they keep their mouth shut.

Entirely too much lube later, Ritsuka pulls his fingers out. “Okay, I think that’s - ahh!”

“You’re so slow, Master,” Douman says, seated fully on his cock. Connected like this, as intimate as two humans can be, they feel…

Not much. Full, maybe. But not close to their Master like they wanted.

Maybe they need to start moving first? They lift up before slamming back down, and the slide of his cock inside them feels good, but that’s it. They bite their lip and pick up the pace.

Nothing. His moans of their name don’t trigger any special emotion. They don’t feel anything but the physical sensation, and they were already well-acquainted with pleasure. What are they doing wrong?

“Douman, Douman-” Ritsuka reaches for their hand and squeezes it in his, heedless of their nails. “You don’t have to go so fast. I’m not going anywhere.”

Warmth fills them, from their hand radiating inward, and they stare at their joined hands dumbfoundedly. Fucking him doesn’t work, but holding hands does? What is going on??

Ritsuka, of course, gets the wrong idea completely and lets go of them. “Ah, I’m sorry-”

They take both his hands and hold them tight.


End file.
